


Supergirl: el ángel que camina entre las sombras

by orphan_account



Series: SupergirlVerse [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi, Multiverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Los acontecimientos que tienen lugar transcurren semanas después de que Lena Luthor se enfrentara a su madre, líder de la organización criminal Cadmus y salvara el mundo. Kara deberá lidiar con sus sentimientos y miedos respecto a su relación con Lena y evitar que la Tierra caiga en manos de poderosos supervillanos.En esta aventura la acompañarán sus mejores amigos y algunos super héroes como Wonder Woman. Alex Danvers intentará, por todos los medios, salvar a su hermana y el mundo que conocemos con la ayuda del único Señor del Tiempo.





	Supergirl: el ángel que camina entre las sombras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katie McGrath and Supercorp♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katie+McGrath+and+Supercorp%E2%99%A5).



> Este fue el primer Fanfic que escribí el pasado año después de Buffy y lo hice inspirada en el trabajo de Katie McGrath y a ella se lo dediqué. Hoy lo recupero y lo cuelgo en mi nueva cuenta.
> 
> Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, es una serie larga que trataré de acabar lo antes posible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras semanas de no saber nada de Lena, Kara recibe una invitación a una fiesta en LCorp y tendrá que enfrentarse de una vez por todas a sus verdaderos sentimientos por Lena Luthor. Por otro lado, Alex recibe un encriptado mensaje del enigmático Maxwell Lord que la conducirá a tomar una decisión drástica por el bien de la Tierra.

 

Snapper Carr gruñó al pasar frente a la puerta de su despacho. Sin afeitarse en más de cuatro días y con un lápiz detrás de la oreja, la escrutaba como si quisiera encontrar un motivo para que ella estuviera allí, trabajando en su propia mesa, el lugar perfecto para esconderse del mundo, excepto de su antipático y maloliente jefe.

– Lena Luthor organiza esta noche una fiesta –se frotó la barbilla mientras mascaba chicle–, averigua qué se trae entre manos.  
– ¿Está seguro, Sr. Carr? – hizo una mueca, no sabía nada de Lena desde hacía semanas.

Había estado en su oficina el día anterior hablando con Jess y ésta no le había mencionado que Lena hubiera regresado a la ciudad, ni mucho menos que fuera a dar ninguna fiesta. Sospechaba que Lena había puesto distancia entre las dos pero esperaba que tarde o temprano todo volvería a la normalidad. 

– Oh, ya no sois amiguitas... Le daré la invitación a Murphy.

Se puso en pie, no podía permitirse faltar a aquella fiesta y hablar, por fin, con Lena. Ni ella ni Supergirl habían estado a la altura el día en que un Luthor salvó el mundo. Habían pasado semanas desde aquel último encuentro, en el que ni siquiera le dio las gracias. Se había acostumbrado a que Lena estuviera allí, en su mundo, como solía estar la Sra. Grant. Hasta que dejó de estar... Sin Lena... en fin, todo había ido volviéndose más duro, extraño, difícil e incómodo a medida que pasaban los días sin poder hablar con ella.

– No, iré yo, yo lo haré... –extendió la mano y por un momento leyó en la mirada de Snapper que la iba a dejar fuera, sin embargo, tiró de mala gana la invitación sobre su mesa y masculló algo antes de irse.

Algo que sonó como “quiero un artículo a primera hora en mi mesa”. Había aprendido a interpretar su lenguaje de gruñidos y casi era una experta.

Tomó el sobre de blanco impoluto con el logotipo de LCorp y el nombre de Lena Luthor en azul invitando a ‘CatCo Worldwide Media’ a la fiesta que tendría lugar aquella misma noche.

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

  
El DEO se había mantenido vigilante en los movimientos relacionados con Maxwell Lord durante largos meses hasta que desapareció de su radar, era como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra o como si hubiera emprendido un viaje interestelar. Tratándose de Max todo era posible.

Volvió a leer el e-mail que Lord le había enviado aquella mañana.

 

  
_Agente Danvers, tengo algo para usted. Por favor, mantenga alejada a su hermana, luego no diga que no se lo advertí._

_Su leal amigo,_   
_Max Lord_

  
 

Las coordenadas estaban encriptadas, un juego banal de símbolos y geometría que no había tardado en descifrar, un punto inexacto del espacio, algo en lo que Winn estaba trabajando a contrarreloj para cazarle. Kara seguía creyendo que Maxwell Lord no era de fiar y de hecho, tenía razón. Sin embargo, había puesto en tela de juicio la seguridad de Kara, ella no temía ser atacada, no había ningún peligro cercándola, en cambio, sí parecía haberlo para Kara y por ello se lo había ocultado, debía protegerla. El único inconveniente era que Lord sabía que su punto débil era, precisamente, su hermana pequeña. “Es una trampa, Alex y vas a tener que jugar con sus reglas antes de patearle el culo”.

Guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo y encajó la llave en la cerradura, la puerta estaba abierta. Desenfundó su arma reglamentaria y ralentizó la respiración. En posición, avanzó paso a paso, escrutando cada rincón. Había un ramo de rosas rojas sobre la mesa de café y un camino de pétalos que llegaba, por lo que podía ver, hasta el dormitorio. ¿Maggie se había vuelto romántica, de repente? ¿Qué había sido de aquello de tomárselo con calma? Vio una nota sujeta entre los pétalos y hojas del ramo. Intentó no prestarle atención, podría ser una trampa. Pero también podría ser un detalle romántico de su novia.

 

– Creo que he estropeado la diversión...–Alex se volvió con la pistola apuntando hacia el rostro de Maggie.

Tres segundos, eso fue lo que tardó Maggie Sawyer en comprender y sacar su pistola de la funda.

– No sabía que tuvieras un admirador, Danvers...–habló en tono bajo y con aquella sonrisa en sus labios que le hacía comprender que todo iba a salir bien aunque la tierra se estuviera desquebrajando bajo sus pies.

Cruzaron una mirada y avanzaron hacia el dormitorio. Había alguien de espaldas, ella se movió con rapidez, quería alcanzarle antes de que lo hiciera Maggie y, entonces, supo que su novia era mucho más hábil de lo que pensaba: con la culata de su arma reglamentaria golpeó al intruso en la nuca y éste cayó desplomado al suelo.

Ella se volvió, había un brillo en sus ojos que no conseguía descifrar.

– Acabo de dejar inconsciente a un playboy...  
– Algo así, es Max Lord, de Lord Technologies.  
– Danvers... Sé que dije de ir despacio, pero nunca hablé de tomarnos un descanso. Un ramo de rosas rojas y pétalos esparcidos por el suelo hasta tu dormitorio... –sonrió, los hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas, era una sonrisa de preocupación.  
– Me ha pedido ayuda, esto es... su ambientación dramática favorita –intentó restarle importancia pero no consiguió que la expresión de Maggie se relajara un ápice.

De nuevo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa, el brillo en los ojos de Maggie se volvió a una sombra de tristeza. ¿Alguna vez la habrían engañado? ¿Alguien habría sido capaz de hacerle daño de aquella manera tan cobarde y miserable? ¿Quién podría desear más que abrazar el cielo y las estrellas cada día? Observó sus movimientos, había sido la mejor de su promoción, podía comprender el lenguaje corporal sin ningún esfuerzo. Vio cómo Maggie guardaba su pistola y luego cómo sacó la billetera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de Lord, con el cuerpo rígido aunque lo intentaba ocultar. "Te lo explicaré todo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, pero antes he de asegurarme de que mi hermana está a salvo. Por favor, Maggie confía en mí".

– Dinero en metálico, ninguna tarjeta ni pista que nos ayude a saber qué está haciendo aquí. ¿Cómo se ha puesto en contacto? –preguntó, con tanta paciencia que durante unos instantes la descolocó.

Ahí venía, el olfato inequívoco de Maggie.

– Me envió un mensaje esta mañana, un e-mail electrónico breve... quería que lo rastreara, mi equipo –a veces, olvidaba que Maggie sabía prácticamente todo sobre su vida como agente del DEO–, Winn está en ello. Lord no mencionó por qué quería verme.  
– Tendremos que esperar a que despierte –Maggie apoyó su rodilla contra la espalda del magnate, lo agarró por las muñecas y le esposó.  
– Está inconsciente, no va a ir a ningún sitio –comprendía que Maggie quisiera asegurarse de que Max no fuera a cogerles desprevenidas pero su instinto le decía que la razón por la que había contactado le dejaba por entero vulnerable.  
– Por lo que yo sé, ha entrado en el apartamento de mi novia como un intruso y en plan acosador le ha dejado un rastro hacia su dormitorio.

Decidió no entrometerse, alzó las manos e hizo ademán de que continuara. “Va a ser una noche muy larga, Alex Danvers...”.

 

♥♥♥♥♥

  
 

Mientras subía en el ascensor hacía la penúltima planta del edificio LCorp, no dejaba de ensayar las frases que deseaba, con todo el corazón, decirle a Lena. Se preguntaba si tendrían la oportunidad de hablar a solas, las dos últimas semanas, Jess –la asistente personal de Lena–, le había informado, barriéndole el paso, que su jefa no estaba en el edificio, se había marchado de viaje para atender diversos asuntos y no sabía cuándo regresaría. No pudo sino comprobar, con su visión de rayos X, que en efecto, Lena no estaba en el despacho y no lo estuvo durante las siguientes tres semanas. Ni en su despacho ni en su apartamento.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el parloteo de Winn con James se apagó, quizás por el sonido de la música y las conversaciones que se daban por toda la sala. Mon-El, en cambio, seguía taciturno, obsesionado con mirar su nuca. Cuando ella se giraba para sonreírle, en un intento por volver a la normalidad tras su declaración de amor, él parecía todavía más herido. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer en aquella situación, acercarse a su primo Kal-El, que acompañado por Lois y Lucy Lane, la recibió con un fuerte abrazo propio de los hijos de Krypton.

– ¡Primo! –Kara rio resplandeciente y de forma sonora entre los brazos de Kal-El.

Con el mismo ímpetu y alegría abrazó a Lois y a Lucy que durante un instante dudó entre devolverle el abrazo o seguir en shock, pero al mirar a James, supo que todo estaba en orden. La música cambió de pieza y Clark aprovechó para apartarla del grupo, de la mano, la llevó a la pista de baile y comenzaron a girar hasta que Clark pisó el pie de Kara y el zapato salió volando.

Él se agachó, lo recogió algo azorado y volvió a calzárselo. Kara le sonrió cuando volvieron a unir sus manos para volver a emprender el baile.

– En Krypton te habrían detenido por esto... –rio con todo su cuerpo.

Clark se encogió de hombros.

– Lois me apuntó a clases de baile pero al final, tuvo que admitir que la gravedad de la Tierra me impide seguir el ritmo.  
– Oh... no... no, la gravedad no tiene que ver con tu torpeza, a mí no me afecta.  
– ¿Qué afecta a Kara Zor-El?

Le miró a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, pero ahora, una sombra de tristeza traspasó el silencio.

– Ni siquiera la kryptonita puede con Kara Danvers.   
– He preguntado a mi prima, Kara Zor-El, no a Supergirl.

Kara oteó la sala, había luces de colores que adornaban y alumbraban de forma romántica hasta la terraza. Los camareros iban y venían tropezando con los invitados. Frente al grupo que amenizaba la velada, Lucy y James bailaban compenetrados, como un reloj suizo. Detrás, Lois Lane parecía interesada en Mon-El, y Winn miraba su móvil con tanto amor e ilusión que le pareció... raro... hasta para él. Sintió la mano de Clark en la suya, le miró a los ojos y pese a que ella era mayor que él, se sintió pequeña.

– He observado a nuestro amigo Daxamita, parece nervioso...  
– Oh, sí, uh... Ésa es una larga historia... –el corazón volvió a palpitarle fuertemente al pensar en Lena, la buscó con ayuda de su visión de rayos X, hizo una mueca, no conseguía localizarla.  
– Vale, dame una pista. No soy nada bueno en esto, ¿quién es el chico especial?  
– ¿Qué? –volvieron los pies de él a tropezar y pisar los suyos y esta vez sí sintió el daño.

Estaba a punto de gritarle, iba a replicar que no se trataba de un amigo sino de una amiga pero en aquel momento, notó una mano cálida en su espalda desnuda y vio en los ojos de Clark un resplandor, entonces, subió por su nariz un perfume conocido que la hizo estremecer hasta el punto de creer que podría caer al suelo junto a su zapato. Se volvió y el corazón se detuvo sin más; ella estaba allí, preciosa como siempre, con una sonrisa amplia y la belleza del cielo y el bosque en sus ojos. Había recogido su cabello negro y enfundado su cuerpo en un vestido borgoña ceñido a su piel que ensalzaba sus curvas. Lena se aproximó todavía más a ellos, tomando la cintura de ella, casi de forma casual para saludar a Clark.

– Gracias por venir, Señor Kent –extendió su mano, que él estrechó.  
– Gracias por invitarme, Señorita Luthor, ¿o debería decir, Sra. Williams?

Lena acarició su espalda desnuda, bajó la mano hasta la cintura y esta vez la apretó con fuerza como si quisiera estrecharla contra su cuerpo y no se atreviera a hacerlo.

– Veo que tiene la exclusiva, Sr. Kent –dejó ir Lena, con una mirada perspicaz.  
– ¿D-de qué estáis hablando? –Kara miró fijamente a Clark pero fue Lena quien respondió.  
– Me temo que no puedo seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, no estando en Ciudad Nacional, Clark Kent y Lois Lane... –su sonrisa era amplia, pero su mirada... Kara conocía esa mirada triste, Lena se volvió–. Peter, por favor –sus dedos rozaron la cintura y espalda de Kara y en ella escribieron “Lo siento...”.  
– ¿Qué? –sabía que tenía la boca abierta pero no conseguía cerrarla, miró hacia abajo, el zapato seguía en el mismo sitio.

Lena volvió a apretarle la cintura como si quiera asegurar de esta forma que realmente lo sentía. Un hombre algo más alto que Clark, apuesto y sonriente, besó la mejilla de Lena y ella dejó ir la mano que la había sostenido todo aquel tiempo. Lena abrazaba a aquel tipo y su mente seguía incapaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, miró el zapato, su pie había tropezado con él, iba a caer... Vio también cómo Lena se había fijado en su zapato, en su pie torcido que lo pisaba en una posición extraña, y cómo intentó sujetarla de la muñeca para evitar que cayera pero no lo consiguió. Kara cayó de espaldas, golpeó a un camarero que se desplomó contra el suelo bocarriba, los canapés flotaron por el aire durante unos segundos antes de caer sobre su cabeza. Kal-El podría haberlo evitado, la miraba ahora, con una disculpa en sus ojos.

– ¡Ha sido bestial, Kara! –Winn le hacía fotografías con el móvil.  
– ¡Winnnnn! –exasperada apretó los puños.  
– ¡Oh, vamos! Este momento es único, Kara Danvers en el suelo... con canapés en el pelo y por tooodaaa la ropa... A Alex le va a encantar...

Notó cierto rumor a su alrededor, Lois y Lucy comentaban el desastre y James parecía preocupado. Mon-El la miraba en silencio, solo había mascullado su nombre. Lena se agachó sonriente, cogió su zapato del suelo y las gafas. Kara se llevó las manos a la cara, la bajó para evitar que nadie la viera y Kal-El solo entonces, la ayudó a levantarse al tiempo que ella tomaba de las manos de Lena sus gafas y se las colocaba a la espalda de su primo.

Había visto aquella mirada de preocupación, de miedo en los ojos de Lena, la había visto justo cuando cayó abatida por el golpe de CyberSuperman en el hall del edificio LCorp. Intentó sonreírle, Lena le calzó el zapato y acarició su tobillo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos de una forma tan intensa que notó una ola de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Cuando Lena se puso en pie, su prometido, el tal Williams, la tomó de la cintura y le besó en la mejilla. Kara sintió una rabia repentina, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no traspasar con sus rayos de calor a aquel tipo.

– Querida, siempre preocupándote por los demás...–había algo en aquella voz que detestaba.  
– ¡Agg! –notó las miradas de todos en su cara, y deseó que no se notara el asco que sentía en aquel momento, ojalá Alex hubiera estado allí, Lena la miraba como avergonzada, mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su prometido.  
– ¿Te has hecho daño, Kara? –de nuevo aquella mirada de preocupación. ¿Por qué Alex y los demás no eran capaces de ver la verdad en los ojos de Lena como lo hacía ella? En sus ojos se reflejaba su alma, un alma cálida, rota y bondadosa. Siempre en lucha constante.  
– No, no, no... –gesticuló de forma exagerada y subió sus gafas un par de veces por el tabique de la nariz, miró al suelo y luego a Lena–. Creo que voy a... tomar el aire... –James la agarró del brazo pero ella le calmó con una mirada.  
– Te acompaño... –se apresuró, Mon-El.  
– No, no... quédate aquí, con... –James, Lucy, Clark, Lois y Winn la miraban con la misma brizna de preocupación en los ojos–, todos... Solo necesito despejarme...–posó sus manos en las de Lena y le sonrió a modo de disculpa, luego se volvió y se deslizó por el suelo como si danzara por él.

Se deslizó tan rápido como pudo hacia la terraza, agarró la barandilla, deseaba tanto lanzarse al vacío, caer, caer y alzar el vuelo hacia las estrellas pero, entonces, el teléfono móvil reclamó su atención. Aceptó la llamada, tuvo que apartar el aparato de la oreja para no volverse loca.

– Pero dónde demonios estabas, ¿Kiera? –se limpió el escote del vestido con la mano, aquellas manchas de aceite no iban a salir fácilmente...  
– Kara se volvió, dejando las luces de la ciudad a su espalda. Agarró las patillas de las gafas y las subió por el tabique nasal como acto reflejo a los chillidos de Cat Grant.  
– E-estoy en la fiesta de com-compromiso de Lena Luthor –y, entonces, su corazón se detuvo.  
– ...Clark Kent y esa... Bitch de Lois Lane van tras la exclusiva de la boda de Luthor, estaría volando hacia allí ahora mismo si un Tsunami no hubiera enterrado media playa... ¿Dónde estaba Supergirl? El Planet también tiene la exclusiva de Superman deteniendo un Tsunami. ¡Quiero la exclusiva...  
– No se preocupe, Sra. Grant tendrá su artículo mañana a primera hora sobre... So-sobre el acontecimiento del año... De-debo colgar...

Las lágrimas ahogaban su garganta, Kal-El enfundado en su traje azul, se deslizó por las ondas invisibles del aire hasta tocar con la punta de sus botas el suelo. Kara se volvió y aplastó, literalmente, su cara contra el pecho de Superman, que la abrazó tan fuerte como necesitaba.

– Sientes algo especial por Lena Luthor, ¿verdad?  
– No sabes cómo es esto... ¡Tú, no lo sabes! –se apartó de él, de no hacerlo y haber cerrado los ojos, le habría lanzado una ráfaga de rayos de calor.  
– Alex es feliz con Maggie, ¿a qué temes?  
– ¡A mí! ¡A todo lo que está pasando! No has sido educado como yo, tú no puedes entenderlo... Allí era todo diferente, allí... No estaba permitido amar, no como aquí... Hay... había... una necesidad de procrear... Amar es... era diferente, es un acto de compromiso.  
– Tal vez no logro comprender todo lo que estás sufriendo pero creo que es innecesario, mírate, mira todo lo que has conseguido, quién eres, tu familia, tus amigos...  
– ¡Ella me odia! ¡Odia a Supergirl! Jamás sería como contigo y Lo... Ella...  
– ¿Crees que fue fácil con Lois? No ha sido así siempre... Estuve enamorado de ella durante años, Lois no se fijaba lo más mínimo en mí, yo era el rarito compañero asignado, el novato... –sonrió medio divertido, arqueó las cejas y se acercó a ella como para hacerle una confidencia–, por no mencionar el hecho de que Lois estaba enamorada de Superman.

Aquello le hizo reír, se llevó enseguida las manos a la boca pero Clark no se había enfadado, reía con ella.

– ¿Lois estaba enamorada de Superman?  
– Incluso tuve que soportar que saliera con Lex Luthor pero al final, acabamos juntos. Sea como sea, Kara, no te rindas antes de tiempo.  
– Creo que me odia.  
– Kara nadie podría odiarte...  
– Rao... Claro que lo hace y yo no estoy preparada para esto, yo no... Tiene razones para hacerlo porque le fallé, porque debí estar allí... Nuestra amistad... ¿Por qué sino, Lena iba a casarse con ese... ? Lena jamás podrá perdonarme...  
– Me siento halagada –Kara dio un respingo–,  Superman en mi terraza y Clark Kent en mi salón, dos de los más célebres ciudadanos de Metrópolis en mi casa. ¿A qué debo este honor?

Kara fue a apartarse, necesitaba salir de allí pero Lena la agarró de la muñeca y la retuvo. Entonces, lo vio, llevaba un plato con algunos canapés de aspecto sumamente deliciosos. ¿Serían para su prometido? Kara volvió a cargarse de rabia, apretó los labios.

– Kara Danvers –la voz de Kal-El era fría, con un urgente tono de advertencia. Lena aguardó en silencio, apretó la muñeca de Kara, que notó su mirada en ella.  
– Tenemos una buena amiga en común.  
– Cuide de ella... Cuídense, ambas –y no tuvo que volverse para saber que Kal-El había echado a volar, algo que ella deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

Hubo un silencio tan denso que apretó y desgarró cada célula de su cuerpo. Si miraba a Lena, cedería a sus emociones, deseaba tanto abrazarla, dejarse llevar. ¿Pero a dónde conduciría todo aquello? ¿Qué pensaría Lena? Debía odiarla, la había dejado sola, después de aquel interrogatorio devastador. Por no mencionar el hecho de que Supergirl le hizo daño, lo vio en sus ojos, había insultado a su madre, el único familiar que le quedaba, al menos, hasta entonces, fuera de la cárcel. Ella lo podía entender, su tía Astra... había deseado tanto que volviera a la senda del bien, comprendía que Lena quisiera ayudar a su madre como antes lo había hecho con Lex. Por su culpa, Lena se había quedado sola, ella que se había enfrentado a su propia madre, líder de Cadmus y la había derrotado, sin superpoderes, con convicción y valor.

– Lo-lo siento... –arrancó a decir, finalmente.  
– Estos días, he estado imaginando este momento –la dejó ir, se volvió hacia ella, se abrigaba con los brazos en el pecho, un gesto que solía hacer para protegerse de los golpes del mundo, quería gritarle que ni Supergirl ni Kara Danvers permitirían que el mundo la golpeara, pero tenía derecho a defenderse de ella, ambas le habían hecho daño–, nunca habría imaginado que Superman consolara a Kara Danvers por un error que he cometido yo.

Un camarero llegó con dos copas de champagne sobre la bandeja, se acercó a Lena que tomó una copa que ofreció a Kara. El roce de su piel con la suya, hizo que el corazón de Kara cabalgara a galope tendido. Lena tomó su copa y aguardó a que el camarero se marchara.

– He pensado que te gustaría comer algo, espero que te gusten estos canapés... Los escogí yo misma –una mirada sumamente sexy se posó en el pronunciado escote de Kara–, deseo que no acaben en el mismo lugar. Tengo algunos vestidos que podrían quedarte bien y la tintorería corre de mi cuenta...

Entonces, sucedió, no pudo controlarse. Rompió la copa, dejó ir la comida, que cayó al suelo, consciente de que era la primera vez en su vida que rechazaba comida y agarró a Lena por la cintura. Temía que estuviera asustada, pero su mirada era de expectación, se apresuró a tirar la copa al suelo y colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Kara. Notaba el corazón de Lena palpitante, ¿o era el suyo?

– Tienes derecho a estar enfadada conmigo, lo siento... Siento mucho haberte fallado, no haber estado allí para ti... Demostraste valor, fuiste un auténtico héroe.  
– Comprendí que debía hacerlo Supergirl vino a verme y dejó claro que debía salvarme a mí misma, que debía ser mi propio héroe.

Lena lo había entendido todo mal, Supergirl, nunca quiso decirle que no iba a estar para ella, no, por nada del mundo, ella... Se miraron durante unos segundos, creyó que no iba a poder continuar.

– ¡No, no, no! Supergirl no quiso decir eso, ella... Solo quería que no te apartaras de la luz, ella cree que tú eres... –miró hacia arriba, algunas estrellas fulguraban, habría querido abrazar a Lena tan fuerte... estrecharla entre sus brazos y volar con ella, explicarle todo sin palabras–, luz... Fuiste un héroe sin superpoderes, eso es lo que ella quería decir, eres una de las mujeres más increíbles, inteligentes y fuertes que conozco...  
– Por un momento, he creído que ibas a darme el mismo discurso que Supergirl...  
– ¿Por qué lo hiciste, después de todo?

Seguía notando la mirada resplandeciente de Lena en sus mejillas, que ardían con una intensidad febril.

– Hay personas que son malas y no pueden cambiar, creía que debía protegerme de ellas pero mira esto, Kara, L-Corp debía ser una fuerza del bien, no podía permitir que personas inocentes murieran por mi miedo, por... no haber tenido el cariño de una madre psicópata –Lena la hizo sonreír, Lena siempre la alteraba, de una manera u otra.

Apartó un mechón rubio de su rostro y por un momento, sintió la necesidad de fundirse con el tacto de su piel. Era ella quien estaba siendo la fuerte en aquel momento en el que Kara había sucumbido a un torbellino de emociones. La mano de Lena volvió a acariciar su espalda, le habría gustado pedirle que no se casara con William, había algo en él que no le gustaba. ¿Podría hacerla feliz? Pero entonces, cuando su cabeza daba vueltas a mil revoluciones por nanosegundo, una imagen mordió el firmamento y un encapuchado habló en una lengua antigua, alienígena. Se preguntó si Kal-El podría entenderla, estaba segura de que Alex ya estaría sobre la pista. Esta vez, lo primero, era asegurar a Lena.

Tomó su mano y la apretó con firmeza, sabía que su mirada era la de Supergirl, no la de Kara pero le daba igual, no iba a volver a dejar a su amiga sola.

– Creo que este es un trabajo para Supergirl –sostuvo, Lena, que apretaba su mano.

Notó la presencia de William antes de que un humano pudiera advertirlo, sus sentidos estaban en guardia. Tras él, un equipo de seguridad se afanó en formar a su alrededor, ella apretó todavía más la mano de Lena, no iba a dejarla ir. Lena respondió acariciando sus dedos, habría dado todo lo que tenía, incluso lo que todavía no tenía, por permanecer junto a Kara, algún tiempo más, el que fuera pero un tiempo mucho más largo y privado, a solas, ellas dos.

– Lena, temía que te hubiera sucedido algo... –la voz de William sonaba estridente.

Fueron aquellas palabras las que hicieron volverse a Kara. Había algo en él, algo en él que no le gustaba. Entonces, vio a Lois y a Winn que en código secreto le estaba diciendo que Lucy, James y Mon-El habían salido tras la amenaza y por el nerviosismo en su mirada, él debía regresar al DEO.

William tomó a Lena entre sus brazos, una imagen extraña porque ni ella ni Lena habían desenlazado sus manos.

– Kara y yo estamos bien, William, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

La mirada de él la atravesó. Cerró los ojos, estuvo a punto de cargar contra él, sólo entonces, se separó de Lena, no quería herirla. Lois fue rápida, la agarró del brazo e hizo que mirara su rostro.

– Clark ha salido en busca de la noticia, me ha pedido que me ocupe de que estés bien, Kara. Tienes que estarlo.

Winn se había aproximado a ellas.

– Alex está en una misión, ha tratado de contactar contigo.

Deseaba salir volando llevándose a Lena consigo. Winn recibió un aviso del DEO y salió corriendo, Lois la entretuvo.

– He visto esa mirada antes en Clark, puedes irte, ella estará bien, me ocuparé de ello –le guiñó un ojo–. No olvides que tengo la exclusiva para el Planet.  
– ¿E-exclusiva? –la Sra. Grant la iba a matar, pero en aquel momento le daba igual, miró a Lena que avanzó unos pasos hasta ellas.  
– Creo que mi prometido siente admiración por los famosos e intrépidos periodistas del Planet, Lane y Kent, sin embargo, Señorita Lane, le recuerdo que esto no es Metrópolis, Kara Danvers y CatCo tienen la –tragó saliva y sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza–, la exclusiva de... Me gustaría hablar con Kara Danvers a solas, más tarde, sobre ese reportaje –intentó sonreírle pero Kara no pudo asimilarlo.

Kara asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo. Lois la llamó pero ya era tarde. Lena iba a casarse con aquel... tal William, un tipo que le daba malas vibraciones y debería hacer un reportaje de su boda para contentar a la Sra. Grant, no era el mejor día para amenazar la Tierra, no era el mejor día para amenazar LCorp, ni a la mujer que... a su amiga.

 

♥♥♥♥♥

 

 

Alex sabía que dedicarse a hablar del posible caso y esperar en silencio a que Max Lord despertara no era la mejor solución para apaciguar a Maggie, pero, ¿qué podía hacer de todas formas? Miró la pantalla del móvil, Kara había pasado los últimos treinta minutos enviando fotografías de vestidos que lucir –sí, lucir–, en la fiesta de Lena Luthor. Se preguntaba si... Sería posible que... No, no, era Kara. Su hermana pequeña Kara simplemente se sentía... Intimidada cuando estaba frente a Lena Luthor. ¿Intimidada?

– Deberíamos pensar en despertar a tu amigo –la voz de Maggie tenía el poder de encogerle el corazón y apretarle el estómago.

No lo pensó, fue a la cocina, llenó una jarra de agua fresca y la vació contra la cara de Maxwell Lord. Él abrió la boca con tanto empeño que tragó una gran bocanada de aire y con sus ojos azules abiertos de hito en hito escrutó cada átomo de la atmósfera incluidas Maggie y Alex. La morena se había colocado al lado de su novia, con la placa colgando de forma visible del cinturón, a modo de advertencia. Max rio a carcajadas.

– Agente Danvers, ¿así es como trata a los viejos amigos?  
– Da gracias de seguir vivo, Lord –Alex dio una patada a la silla que cayó con el respaldo hacia atrás y él con ella–. Se han acabado los juegos, ¿qué quieres? –presionó con el codo la garganta de Lord mientras él resollaba.  
– Saber qué he interrumpido entre las dos... –Alex apretó con más fuerza su garganta y los ojos de Max enrojecieron–, ayuda... –le liberó de la presión lo justo para que pudiera respirar.  
– ¿Qué tipo de ayuda y por qué Supergirl debe mantenerse al margen? –inquirió, debía proteger a Kara.

Los ojos sibilinos de Lord se centraron entonces, en la agente de policía atractiva de mirada perspicaz, comprendió y esbozó una sonrisa presuntuosa.

– No me caen bien los alienígenas pero creo que Supergirl, por el momento, no lo está haciendo del todo mal. Digamos que, alguien muy cercano a ella es importante para mí.

A Alex le habría gustado seguir por aquella línea para averiguar en qué peligro podría verse envuelta Kara pero no quería despertar más temor y desconfianza en Maggie, le importaba demasiado.

– Desátale –dijo, finalmente, Maggie–, y ofrécele algo para beber, algo fuerte –su mirada intensa parecía traspasar las barreras de Lord que seguía atrapado en una silla caída al suelo.  
– Alex... Me cae bien tu novia... –sonrió de forma divertida.

Cuando Alex se acercó para desatarle, se fijó en algo brillante, un micro en su oreja, Lord no estaba jugando limpio, tenía un equipo de escucha detrás de él. Justo cuando se lo iba a arrancar, el móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, era la señal de J’onn. La quería en el DEO.

– Vigílale, no está limpio –señaló a su oreja y salió del dormitorio.

  
Alex D. escribiendo... [17.02]. “Comprometida. Llegaré en cuanto pueda. No metas en esto a Supergirl, aleja a Kara”. Mensaje enviado a J’onn.  
Alex D. Escribiendo [17.03].“Estoy en una misión secreta, si hablas te cortaré la lengua, Winn, antes de lo que a Kara le dé tiempo comer una empanadilla de carne”. Mensaje enviado a Winn.

  
Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Lord estaba sentado en la silla, fregándose las muñecas enrojecidas con las manos. Maggie le había traído un vaso de whisky que él había vaciado.

– Puedo rastrear a tus amigos y cargar contra ellos o... puedes decirme por qué me estás espiando en mi propia casa y puede, sólo puede que no te dé una paliza.  
– Alienígenas hostiles... La Tierra está en peligro...  
– ¿Sabes quién más piensa lo mismo? Lex y Lillian Luthor, los dos se están pudriendo en la cárcel y Cadmus...  
– Cadmus, Agente Danvers, es algo más que mamá Luthor cabreada con Superman. Alex me has fallado... –se llevó la mano al corazón–, y esto... –tocó el micro que había colocado a modo de pendiente discreto en el lóbulo de la oreja–, sólo es para mi protección.  
– Espera –intervino, Maggie, agarrando del brazo a Alex cuando iba a propinar un puñetazo a Lord; apretó su mano mientras la tranquilizaba con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa tranquila. Alex creía que su novia era la persona más tranquila que conocía –. Está bien –continuó–, digamos que te creemos y que se acercan unos alienígenas muy enfadados que quieren invadir el planeta, ¿qué pintas tú en todo esto?

Lord sonrió con los ojos primero, luego con los labios. Se ajustó el cuello de la camisa y se frotó la barbilla con los nudillos de la mano.

– He creado un grupo, un grupo de élite, para patrullar el espacio. He usado esto –se llevó el dedo índice a la cabeza–, y una cantidad ingente de dinero en la construcción del mayor laboratorio de tecnología terrestre para defendernos de todo alienígena que ponga en peligro la vida humana.  
– Ya, la vida humana... –replicó, Alex que sentía ganas de atizarle un buen puñetazo.  
– ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó, Maggie y Maxwell Lord asintió con las palmas de las manos levantadas hacia arriba.

  
  
 

 


End file.
